Thoughts
by jedi-gargoyle
Summary: Inuyashas thoughts about his friends, especially Kagome, from the beginning to the end of the Animated Series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Who's that wench?

She looks like Kikyou, but her smell is different. And her clothes...how can somebody wear something like that? And her voice! Terrible! Why does she yell at me? I'm the one, who has the right to gripe about everything!

Annoying wench.

Did she wake me? How's that possible? Perhaps she can pull out this damn arrow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This useless imitation of Kikyou is in possesion of the jewel.

My jewel!

I mustn't let her out of my sight to keep on waiting for the right moment. Then I snap the jewel, transform myself into a demon and kill the nag.

If this old hag wouldn't be here, I could do it now. So, I have to wait, I guess. But the old witch can't always be nearby.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This klutz! How can someone be so stupid to shoot a purifying arrow at the jewel?

Shit, now she is plaguing me longer. And if she thinks, she can walk off with my jewel, that stupid girl is in for a surprise. The useless wench is going to find the shards for me and then...I'm becoming a full demon!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This Kagome is pretty gutsy than any other stupid human I met so far. She really killed Yura. Keh, Kikyou would have done it faster, but...it's not so bad for a wimpy wench.

Maybe, she's not completely useless.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessaiga. My sword.

I wouldn't have get it without Kagome. From where does she take all this confidence? She never doubtet my ability to yield the sword.

Damned, but what happended really there? What caused its awakening? And why happens nothing now? There...has to be...a trick! Kagome knows something, but she won't say anything. Well, I'm going to seek it out on my own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now, we have to deal with this runt.

Poor boy. His parents were killed in front of his eyes. Somehow I feel sorry for him. He has nobody to take care of him. I remember feeling alone as well when my mother died. But Shippo will not share the same fate.

There is Kagome and she will take care of him.

She's lucky for not burning up today. Those damn Thunder Brothers!

To think that Kagome and Shippo nearly...

But everything is fine. Something like that must'nt happened again!

I'm going to keep a better eye on them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome...

She amazes me every day.

Will I ever understand this girl?

Why did she cry? Why didn't she escape? Why did she risk her life for me? She is a weak, fragile human and faced deadly danger.

And her tears...did she cry **for** **me**?

No, I don't think so. I was rude and mean to her. She would never cry for me. I am the one, that tied her to all this shit, who constantly remembered her of her duty. Wouldn't she be happy to get rid of me?

Because she could return to her time and forget about all this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou rose from the dead!

And Kagome is really her reincarnation!

I can't believe it.

Why is Kikyou thinking, that I killed her? She killed **me**!

Something's not right here.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How many people want she to bring along? First the runt and now this lecherous monk? After all the things he did? What's so great about him? Okay, he set us on the right track, he told us about Naraku, the true murderer of Kikyou.

Keh, woman! No man will ever understand these...creatures!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou hates me for good. She still believes, that I killed her and wanted me to drag into hell with her. If Kagome had not been there and had called to me...

What happened to the gentle Miko, whom I fell in love? Why is she so full of hate?

And Kagome was acting very strange, after that incident. Was she offended by that kiss between Kikyou and me? That's stupid, because there is no reason, to be offended.

Kagome and me, we are friends!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Why am I feel so empty? It's like something was taken from me. I have sent Kagome back to her time, where she is safe from Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

I can't expect from her, to gather the shards anymore. She's only an innocent girl. I'ts too dangerous for her. I can protect her against some low demons, but Naraku? He fooled Kikyou and me against each other and I don't want that happen again!

But...I miss Kagome. Damn these wounds! Because I would ...

No, she is safer in her world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She came back! Kagome came back! To me! I'm so angry, that stupid wench!

And at the same time very happy, that she did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't trust that demon slayer. Naraku has a strong grip on her, we can't trust her. The others don't see it that way, of course, and welcomed her with open arms.

Fools!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango is a very good fighter! It was not a fault to let her join us. And Kagome doesn't feel so lonely anymore. Keh, we are some strange little group. All of us, except Kagome, have no family. We were all alone in this world, but now we have each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfdemons! I have never liked those! Und that Kouga! Grrr, next time I'm going to tear him in pieces! If he ever touches Kagome again, I'm gonna kill him! **My **Kagome! And she protects this piece of shit! After all he had done to her, that ungrateful wench protects him from me!

She doesn't really love him, does she?

No. Kagome said, there was nothing between them.

But why was she so nice to him? He doesn't deserve that!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The battle against Naraku is getting more dangerous. Kagomes safety is highly endangered. But she refuses to leave us, even after Kikyou had taken her shards and tried to kill her.

Kikyou tried to **kill **Kagome! What was she thinking? Kagome didn't do anything to her!

Tried to kill my Kagome...

**My** Kagome...is that the reason?

Since when do I think in such a way about her? I don't understand and I'm very confused. A few months ago she was just an annoying wench, but now?

She is my very best friend.

But I do love Kikyou.

I love Kikyou...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My feelings for Kagome are stronger, than I thought.

Thereby it was simple: Kikyou was badly attacked by Naraku and I took it as my duty, to protect **her**, from now on. Kagome saw us and overheard everything. She ran away and we silently agreed, that it was for the best for us to be seperated.

But when I went to her, to say good bye, she was waiting for me.

My treacherous heart... it danced happily, when Kagome asked me to stay by my side, despite I devoted my life to Kikyou.

Kagome is the strongest from all of us. I realised that, now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I slaughtered humans! Humans!

Am I nothing more than a wild beast?

Yes, I longed to be a demon. Do I wish that, yet? If I become such a soulless, horrible creature...no, I don't want that!

What would happened to my friends, then?

I don't deserve such good friends, especially not Kagome. Why is she staying with me and comforts me?

Kikyou would have killed me. Maybe it would be for the best, before I'm going to kill my friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagomes powers are getting stronger. She proved that along the past months, but today she repels a strong curse!

With every passing day, I lo...

No, forget it, concentrate on killing Naraku!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My friends nearly died. If it wasn't for Myouga, they...

I mustn't think about it, because I'm going to cry again.

I have failed. Naraku has escaped, stronger than ever and Kikyou...is dead.

Naraku really killed her.

I can't believe it! Why did Kikyou fight him on her own? And I had sworn to protect her!

I'm a despicable failure!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm such an idiot! Naraku kidnapped Kagome and tried to steal her eyes. Her ability to detect the shards.

My brave Kagome defied him.

I heard her words, before I broke into the hut.

She loves me.

For that she hasn't leave me. That's her secret.

I'm scared. Because I don't know, what I am feeling for her.

Is it love or friendship?

But now I'm just happy that she is alive and has forgave my terrible mistake.

Kikyou is dead.

I swear, that Kagome will not suffer the same fate!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The events on mount Hakurei made us stronger, bound us more together. It was a test of our fighting skills and our friendship. Narakus escape motivates us even more and we will never give up to fight him.

But sometimes I have the feeling that Kagome is distancing herself from me. Maybe I just imagine things...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou lives! Kagome healed her (this crazy wench!), and risked her life for that. And afterwards she was very angry. 'I hate you!', she had said.

That hurt a lot.

My Kagome hates me? I cannot bear that thought. Of course she denied saying such a thing, when I demanded an apology. She is insecure because of Kikyou.

But I stayed with her!

I made my peace with Kikyou, there's nothing I can do for her, anymore.

When will Kagome understand that?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Between Kagome and me, there is a special connection. It was always there, but I didn't realize it. The past weeks, Kagome had more doubts about my feelings towards Kikyou, than ever before, but they dissipate into nothing, thanks to Naraku! If he knew that!

He wanted to kill us in the stomach of that oni. Well, he nearly succeed, but Kagome and me, we disabused him.

Does her love for me knows no boundaries? When the power of the shard transformed me, she came to me, without hesitation, and beared the greatest pain to stand by my side!

Without her, I wouldn't made it. I should be ashamed to cause such pain to her, but...I am grateful and happy.

Happy, that she was there for me, when I most needed her.

Without hesition. Without fear.

Maybe one day, I will be strong enough to tell her about my feelings for her:

That my heart belongs to her, forever.

The End


End file.
